The Pact We Broke
by HillaryPotter03
Summary: this is my 1st story. please R&R. the story is set in the late 1700s.


_The Pact We Broke _

Chapter One: Harley's Announcement

It was just another spring day in the yards of Gryffindor Castle. Prince Harley Potter was outside with his two best friends, Regina Weasley and Heather Gillen, enjoying the sun since it was Saturday.

"So what did you want to tell us, Harley?" Heather asked.

"I have to announce my engagement on my 18th birthday." Harley said.

"Do have any idea who you are going to ask?" Reg asked.

"No idea whatsoever." Harley said.

This was actually somewhat of a lie. Harley had started to look at Heather in a different light. He knew he liked her but was trying to figure out if he loved her. He knew he was breaking their pact. See when Harley, Reg, and Heather were ten; they made a pact that they wouldn't fall in love with one another. The thing that Harley didn't know was that Heather was feeling the same way.

"So how do you know who you're going to ask to marry you?" Heather asked

"That's the thing, Heather, I just don't know." Harley said.

"Well, do like anyone in Hogwarts?" Reg asked.

Harley snuck a glance at Heather.

"Yeah." Harley said.

"Do you love her?" Heather asked.

"That's another thing. I know I like her but I don't if I love her." Harley said.

"Let's go home. It's getting kind of late." Reg said.

So they all walked home. Both Harley and Heather lived in the Gryffindor Castle. Heather lived there because her father was King Harry's, Harley's father, military commander. Reg lived near the castle since her parents, Lord Ron and Lady Luna, were Harley's parents' best friends.

"Goodnight, Harley." Heather said as her and Harley were going to bed.

"Goodnight, Heather." He said and went inside his room and Heather went to the next room.

Chapter Two: Heather's Mission

It was late Sunday morning when Heather's father, Timothy Gillen, called her into the castle to talk with King Harry and Queen Hermione.

"What is it, Your Majesties?" Heather asked.

"Heather, a mission has been sent for you from your Uncle Kenny in the Hufflepuff Kingdom. He asks for you to come immediately." Queen Hermione said.

"Did he say I could bring anybody?" Heather asked.

"He said you can bring about three other people with you." King Harry said.

"I'm only gonna bring two. I'll ask Harley and Reg to go if they feel like which I know they will. Good day, Your Majesties." Heather said and left.

"She's grown up, Timothy. You've raised her well." Queen Hermione said.

"Thank you, Your Highness, but she still has the attitude and character of a boy." Timothy said.

"Well, what do you expect? You also raised five boys; of course she'll act like a boy." King Harry said.

"Karla would be proud of you." Queen Hermione said.

After she left the castle, Heather found Reg and Harley talking in front of the doors.

"What did my parents want with you?" Harley asked.

"My Uncle Kenny in the Hufflepuff Kingdom has a mission for me so I have to leave immediately." Heather explained.

"Can you bring anybody with you?" Reg asked.

"You guys ready?"

"Let's go, we're burning daylight here." Harley said.

So they began their way to Hufflepuff Castle. They reached Heather's uncle's house just a little bit after dinner.

"Uncle Kenny? Aunt Miranda? Jacob? Samantha? Anybody?" Heather called out.

"We'll be right there, Heather." a voice said.

Soon after all four of them came downstairs, looking happy to see three familiar faces.

"Hello, Heather, Regina, and Harley. How are all of you?" Miranda asked.

"We're fine, Miranda. How are you guys?" Reg asked.

"We're just doing great."

"Heather, are you and Harley together yet?" Samantha asked.

Both Harley and Heather had spit out some water. After coughing Heather spoke first to cover for her and Harley.

"Why do you ask that?" she asked.

"Well, you guys seem to know each other like the back of your hand and every time you guys each were dating someone; they would break it off because they each thought that you guys were going out behind their backs." Jacob said.

"Just because I know Harley very well, doesn't mean that's why Peter and Cameron broke up with me." Heather said.

"Yeah same for me when Stacy and Laura broke up with me." Harley said.

"Yeah but still. You never know." Samantha said.

"So why I'm here, Uncle Kenny?" Heather asked.

"The killer who killed your mother has been apparently been seen here in Hufflepuff Kingdom." Kenny said.

"Has she killed anybody?" Reg asked.

"Only once so far. I know you all have to go to Hogwarts but I will train you guys at the end of each day." Kenny said.

"She's gonna get it this time, I swear on my mother's grave." Heather said.

"You should all go to bed now. Its late." Miranda said.

So everyone went upstairs and went to bed.

Chapter Three: She's here

The next morning everyone got ready to go to work and Hogwarts. Harley, Heather, Reg, Samantha, and Jacob ate breakfast and left for Hogwarts.

"So how are we gonna find this girl?" Reg asked.

"Don't worry. She'll find us." Heather said.

"How do we know she's here?" Harley asked.

"I'll know. Don't you guys worry; I'll take care of her myself."

Their first class of the day was Charms. They got their usually seats which were right in the middle. Professor Daniels taught the class now.

After Charms they had to go to Transfiguration. Professor Williams taught the class now.

"Class, today we're going to learn how to turn our desks into a pillow." he said.

After Professor Williams taught them the spell, the class began to practice the spell on their desks.

"Excellent, Miss Gillen. Ten points to Gryffindor." Professor Williams said as he observed her.

"Thank you, sir." Heather said.

After the bell rang, Heather and Reg went to go to Ancient Ruins while Harley went to Muggle Studies.

After class it was time for lunch. Heather, Reg, and Harley met up in front of the Great Hall. They all walked in and went to the Gryffindor table. It was about fifteen minutes when Heather said something.

"She's here." she said.

"Who's here?" Reg asked.

"_She's_ here."

All of a sudden, someone burst the Great Hall doors. It was a woman in her late forties with an evil look on her face.

"Heather Gillen, I'm callin' you out!" the woman said.

"You, get out of Hogwarts!" Headmaster David Dumbledore, Dumbledore's nephew, said.

"Not till Heather Gillen shows herself!" the woman said.

Heather couldn't take it any longer. So she stood up and raised her wand at the woman.

"You found me." Heather said with an angry look on her face.

"I'm gonna kill you like I killed your mother!"

"You shut the bloody hell up about my mother, Pansy Parkinson!"

"Sectemsempra!" Pansy shouted.

"Protego!" Heather shouted back.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Protego! Stupefy!"

Pansy flew back and hit the Great Hall doors. Heather was still standing, breathing heavily.

"Call Ken Gillen immediately. Take Pansy to the Hospital Wing and Heather, nice job. Thirty points to Gryffindor." Dumbledore said.

Professors Williams and Johnson took Pansy to the Hospital Wing and Professor Daniels went to get Ken Gillen.

Everyone resumed their lunch and the rest of the day went smoothly.

Heather, Reg, and Harley went back to Gryffindor Kingdom. When they all got there, Heather's father and her five brothers were there.

"Are you okay?!" all six men asked.

"I'm fine. I ain't hurt, alright?" Heather said.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Frank, Heather's second older brother by four years, asked.

"Yes. No scratches, no blood, no curses, no nothing." Heather said.

They all ate dinner and after awhile they went to bed.

Chapter Four: Harley and Reg's Talk

It was two weeks after Pansy Parkinson tried to kill Heather. Pansy was sentenced to Azkaban Prison for a lifetime sentence. Heather thought that Pansy should've gotten the Dementor's Kiss. Heather, Reg, and Harley were enjoying a nice Friday evening outside.

"Heather, I know this may the stupidest question I'll ask in a long time. Why do you get to wear pants while the other girls have to wear skirts?" Harley asked.

"The answer to your first statement, you'll ask another stupid question. Now, the answer to your question, I get to wear pants because before we started Hogwarts, my dad and brothers were training me and my dad wanted me to wear pants. He asked Dumbledore if I could were them because in case Pansy attacked Hogwarts, my dad would want me to be ready." Heather explained.

"Well, since Parkinson's in Azkaban, don't you have to wear skirts now?" Reg asked.

"That's the thing, my dad made it so that I could wear pants until graduation where I have to wear a skirt."

"Hey, Reg. Could I speak to you in private?" Harley asked.

Reg nodded and they both walked a little ways from Heather.

"Reg, you know how I said I liked someone but I didn't know if I love her?" Harley said.

"Yeah." Reg responded.

"Well, that girl is Heather."

"You know you're breaking our pact, right?"

"Yeah but I don't know if love her."

"I might be able to help you out with that."

"How?"

"I'll ask you questions and you answer them the best way that you can."

"I can do that."

"If Heather went away forever and never came back, would you be devastated?"

"Yes."

"If Heather died would you cry for awhile and get over it or would you ever like or love another woman?"

"No. All of my memories have Heather in it. I'd probably go insane."

"If Heather did like or even love you but she thought you and her could never be so she started to date somebody else, would you be jealous for a little while and get over it or would you wish you were dating Heather?"

"I would want to date Heather. Besides you, she's a very special young lady."

"If Heather had a boyfriend who treated her like crap and beat her and she told you about itHeatherHeatherHH, would let it slide or what would you do?"

"I'd beat the crap out of the guy and made sure that he would stay away from her or

else."

"If Heather was kidnapped and you were the only one that could save her, would you save her or would you let her die?"

"I'd save her. I wouldn't let her die. She's very important to me."

"If Heather was your girlfriend, how would you treat her? I have to ask this because if you two do hook up, I wanna make sure you treat her right or I'll kill you."

"I'd treat her with respect. I wouldn't want her to change anything about herself just because she's dating a prince who happens to be her best friend. She shouldn't have to change because of me. I would want her to be herself. I wouldn't want her change anything about her. She's perfect just the way she is."

"That's very sweet of you, Harley. If Heather changed herself in a drastic way, would you say?"

"A good or bad way?"

"Answer both."

"If it was good, I'd be all right with it. If it was bad, I'd ask her why she did it. The Heather I know wouldn't do it for a dumb reason."

"Last band of questions. When you hear her name mentioned, does your heart race? Does your mouth go dry? Do you want to run up and kiss her when she comes into a room? Do your palms get all sweaty when you see her? When she's sad do you want to be the one who tells her everything's gonna be all right and hold her tightly in your arms? When she feels like crap, do you want to be the one who lifts her spirits up?"

"Yes. To everything, I mean."

"Well, Harley, from my point of view, it sounds like you're in love with our best friend."

"Let's head back to her then."

So Harley and Reg headed back to where Heather was sitting.

"What did you guys talk about?" Heather asked.

"Nothing." Reg said.

"We should head back in. It's gonna be dark here sooner or later." Harley said.

The three of them headed toward Gryffindor Castle. Reg would be staying in Heather's room since they didn't have to walk far to get to Hogwarts and Reg wanted to stay in the castle for a couple of days. When they got inside, they saw that their parents were talking with one another.

"Harley, you know that your Engagement Ball is in two and a half months, right?" Queen Hermione said.

"Yes, I know, Mother." Harley said.

"Do you have a girlfriend yet?" King Harry asked.

"No. I do have someone in mind, though."

"Who?"

"Harry! Don't pressure him with questions!" Queen Hermione said.

"Fine! I can't just ask my son a simple question on who he likes? Goodness, woman!"

Queen Hermione slapped her husband upside the head and everyone got a good laugh out of it. For the rest of the evening, they talked and ate dinner. Throughout the whole thing, King Harry still was questioning Harley about the mysterious woman Harley like. All Harley said was it someone that Harry knew. King Harry finally gave up because he knew that his son would never tell him. That gift, Harry thought, Harley got was from Hermione. Later on everyone headed up to bed after a long, relaxing day.

Chapter Five: Harley's Talk with Mr.Gillen

It was now nine weeks until Harley's Engagement Ball. Harley was now getting nervous as it was getting closer and closer. He was walking down to the courtyard to meet Heather.

"Hey, Heather. What are you doing?' he said when he saw her.

"Hi, Harley. I'm just thinking, that's all." she responded

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Have you ever wanted to tell someone something but you didn't know how they would react?"

"What is the something?"

"I want to tell this guy that I love him but I don't think he'll return my feelings."

Harley's heart sank. She wasn't in love with him.

"That guy's a fool! What guy wouldn't want to love you? You're a very lovable person, Heather. You've always been."

"Thank you, Harley. You know, you're the only guy who cheers me up when I'm blue."

"What are best friends for?"

They left the courtyard and went inside Gryffindor Castle.

"Heather, do you know where your father is?" Harley asked.

"I think he's talking to your parents about something. We could go see for ourselves." Heather suggested.

So they continued to walk the halls of Gryffindor Castle until they reached the Throne Room. They saw their parents talking about something.

"Commander Gillen, sir?" Harley said.

"Yes, Prince Harley?" Commander Gillen said.

"Could I talk to you in private for a minute or so?"

"Yes, I'm done talking to your parents anyway."

So both Harley and Commander Gillen walked out of the Throne Room and just walked around.

"What do you want to talk about, Prince Harley?" Commander Gillen asked.

"Just call me Harley, Commander." Harley said.

"Then call me Timothy if we're going to drop formalities."

"Alright, Timothy."

"So what is it that you want to talk about?"

"I'm in love with this girl and I don't know if I should tell her."

"May I ask who this girl is exactly?"

"She's your daughter."

This took Timothy by surprise. The Crown Prince of Gryffindor was in love with his daughter.

"You should tell Heather."

"What if she doesn't return my feelings? I don't want to lose a great friendship I've had since we both were babies."

"I know but you should tell her. She could return your feelings. Can I ask you one question?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I know that your Engagement Ball is coming up and all. My question is, are you considering asking my daughter to be your wife one day?"

Harley had thought of this before many times. He answered back after about a moment of thinking.

"I can't picture any memory I can recall without her in it. In fact, I can't imagine my life without her."

Timothy thought about what Harley said. Timothy knew he would have let his daughter go someday but he never thought it would be to the Gryffindor prince. The more he thought about it, Harley did seem to be the right man for Heather and they've know each other since they were babies. Timothy replied after making his decision.

"Harley, I thought about what you said. I am giving you my blessing to marry Heather on one condition. If you ever cheat on her, just know that you'll have _a lot_ of people after you."

Harley couldn't believe it! Timothy had given him permission to marry Heather. He knew that couldn't break Heather's heart even if tried.

Both men were walking back to the Throne Room and found King Harry and Queen Hermione.

"Where's Heather?" Harley asked.

"She said that she would be waiting in her room for you." King Harry said.

So Harley walked out of the Throne Room and went to Heather's room which was next to his. When Harley got to Heather's door, he knocked.

"Heather, its me." he said.

"Come in." she said.

Harley opened the door to find Heather lying on her bed. He walked over and lied down next to her.

"How come you're lying on your bed?" he asked.

"You know what, I don't really know. Why? Is this position making you uncomfortable?" she replied.

"No, it's actually nice. Let's stay like for this for a little longer."

So they stayed liked that until it was time for dinner. They had accidentally fallen asleep. It was Queen Hermione who had woken them up. When she opened Heather's door, she had found them asleep with Harley's am draped protectively around Heather's waist. Queen Hermione strode over to the bed and gently shook them awake. Both Heather and Harley blushed when they realized what position they were in. All three of them strode downstairs to the Dining Hall. They all ate dinner and talked with each other for a little while afterward. Heather and Harley went back upstairs to by themselves for the rest of the night until they felt too tired to talk any more.

"Good night, Harley." Heather said.

"Good night, Heather." Harley said.

They both went to bed peacefully, dreaming about one another.

Chapter Six: Heather Talks with Reg

It was two and a half months before the ball. Heather was growing anxious with whom Harley was going to marry. She finally discovered that she was in with her best friend that she had known for her entire life. She wanted to meet the girl who was going to be Harley's wife. Heather was walking around the lake with Reg.

"Hey, Reg, can I talk to you about something?" she asked.

"Of course, Heather. What is it about?" replied Reg.

"You promise to not tell anyone?"

"I'll take it to my grave."

"I'm in love with Harley Potter, the Crown Prince of Gryffindor and my best friend."

Reg was shocked. Both of her best friends were in love with each other and knowing how stubborn they can be, she knew that they won't tell each other.

"That's good to hear. You should tell him."

"No way! He's my _best friend_. Even if I did tell him, he could not love me back and his friendship is one I can't lose. He's too important."

"Did you ever stop to think that he could love you back?"

"Yeah, but still. I don't want to lose him."

"You should tell him soon. He's gonna announce his engagement here in two and a half months."

They went to Gryffindor Castle to find Harley in his room, staring at the ceiling.

"Whatcha doing, Harley?" Reg asked.

"Nothing." He replied.

They spent the rest of the evening relaxing in Harley's room. They came out when it was time for dinner. Reg and her parents went back to their home while Harley and Heather went back to Harley's room and talked until it was time for them to go to bed.

Chapter Seven: The Confessions

It was now two months before Harley's Engagement Ball. He was still pondering of how to tell Heather about his feelings for her. Then it hit him. He would ask her for a walk around the lake and he would tell her. First, he had to find Heather. He walked out of his room and started to search for Heather. He came upon Austin, Heather's third oldest brother.

"Hey, Austin, have you seen Heather?" Harley asked.

"She's flying around with Reg, I think. Why do you ask?" replied Austin.

"I just wanted to ask her something."

So, both of them went their ways. Harley went outside and saw that Austin was right. Up in the sky were Reg and Heather, flying around on their broomsticks. Both girls saw Harley and started to descend from the sky.

"Hey, Harley." both girls said.

"Hello, ladies. Heather, can I talk to in private for a minute?" Harley said.

Heather nodded and both of them walked a small distance from Reg.

"Heather, could you meet me at the lake at about midnight?" he asked.

"Sure. I can do that. Should I come out in my Animagus form?" she said.

"Yeah, it'll be the fastest way to get out here."

They both walked back over to Reg.

"Harley, you wanna fly around with us for a bit?" she asked.

"Sure. _Accio_ Firebolt 1700!"

His Firebolt 1700 came flying down out of the sky. They all flew around until it was time for dinner. They landed and walked to the broom shed and put their brooms inside. They all then walked inside to the Dining Hall and sat down to eat dinner.

After dinner Heather and Reg went to Heather's room while Harley went to his. At 11:30 Harley went down to the lake in his Animagus form of a lion.

Heather went down to the lake at 11:45 in her Animagus form of a lioness to meet Harley. She saw him sitting on a rock by the shore. He saw her and they began to walk.

"Hey. Glad you could make it." he said.

"You wanted to talk to me. I had to come." was her reply to him.

"You know you didn't have to come."

"You're my _best friend_. I have to come. What is it? You sounded like it was important."

"It is. You know how you said that you wanted to tell someone something but you wouldn't know how that person would react?"

"Yes."

"Well, I have to tell you something along those lines."

"Just say it, Harley."

"Heather, when I found out that I had to announce my engagement at a ball, I was frightened. The thing was is that I hadn't a clue who to ask. Then after I thought about it, I found out which girl I liked. Then later I realized that I loved her. She's always been there for me, she's an amazing woman, and she's fun to be around. The thing that I really like about her is that she sees the real me, not Prince Harley, but the real Harley."

"She sounds like a wonderful person."

"She is. That's because its you, Heather."

"Huh?"

"Heather Jessica Gillen, I love you with all of my heart. You're all I've thought about since this whole thing began. I know we haven't dated or anything and I did ask your father about this. Heather Jessica Gillen, will you marry me?" he said and pulled out a velvet box with a ring inside it. Heather gasped at the sight. The ring had emeralds and diamonds on it.

"It was my grandmother's ring." he continued.

Heather was just completely shocked. Harley Potter, her best friend and the man she loved, just confessed his love to her and proposed even though they never dated.

"Harley James Potter, I love you too. Of course I'll marry you." she replied.

Harley stood up and placed the ring on her finger. Heather gazed at it on her hand.

"It's really beautiful. I love it." she said.

"A beautiful ring for a beautiful girl." he said and kissed her square on the lips.

That first kiss was like all first kisses: sweet, innocent, and pure. Both of them felt like fireworks had gone off inside their bodies. They both pulled back when air was needed.

"You know we both broke our pact, right?" Heather said.

"Yeah, but it was worth breaking. Now that I think about it, our pact was kinda dumb." Harley said.

"You're right but we were just ten when we made it."

They started to walk back to the castle, hand in hand.

"So, are you gonna tell your parents that you've found a girl to marry you?" Heather said.

"Yeah but you're gunna be there with me when I tell them, right?" Harley questioned.

"Maybe…"

"Come on, you _have_ to be there when I tell them."

"You said I didn't have to come tonight."

"But you did."

"Alright, but my family has to be there. Reg's family has to be there also. They are like our second family."

"At least tomorrow's their day off. We'll tell them together."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

They got back inside the castle in their Animagus forms and changed back once they were outside their rooms.

"Goodnight, Heather. Sweet dreams." Harley said and gave one last kiss.

"G'night, Harley." Heather said and went inside her room.

Both changed into their pajamas and fell asleep with dreams filled with one another.

Chapter Eight: Telling the Families

Heather was sleeping peacefully, dreaming about Harley, when she felt someone shaking her.

"Go away, too sleepy." Heather mumbled.

"Fine, I'll tell everyone we're getting married without you." said a voice Heather recognized.

Heather sat up on her bed, staring at Harley. She saw him and smiled at him. He walked over at sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at her.

"Good morning, beautiful. You look lovely this fine morning." he said.

Heather blushed at his compliments and put her head on his shoulder.

"Harley, I'm not beautiful." she said.

"Yes, you are. You're very beautiful."

"So, you ready to tell everyone the big news?"

"I know we said we would tell everyone but I thought you supposed to tell them at the ball."

"That's still true. I can only tell my closest friends and family who I'm marrying but I have to tell the Wizarding world who I'm marrying at the ball."

"Oh, I see. Can you leave so I can ready?"

"I'll wait outside the room."

Harley got off the bed and walked to the door and went out. Heather got out of bed and changed into some clothes. After she was done, she walked to her door and opened it. Sure enough, Harley was leaning against the wall next to her door.

"When are we gonna tell everyone that we're getting married?" Heather whispered, afraid of being overheard by someone.

"We'll tell them at dinner, okay?" Harley said.

"That's fine with me. I feel weird that I'm getting married and we haven't been dating."

"Well, Miss Gillen, shall I take you out to dinner on our first date tomorrow night?"

"Yes, you can, Mr. Potter."

They continued walking to the Dining Hall. Harley stopped in front of the doors. Heather looked at him confused.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I know this may sound harsh but did you take the ring off so that no one will notice it?"

"It's in my pocket. I put it in their when I was changing."

"Whew, close one."

They walked inside and saw everyone except the Weasleys. They were coming over later.

"Good morning, you two." King Harry said.

"Harley, since its two months before your Engagement Ball, you'll have to introduce your father and me to your fiancée today." Queen Hermione said.

"I'll tell you both and everyone else tonight at dinner." Harley said.

Everyone ate and went to do whatever since it was Saturday. The Weasleys came over about half an hour after lunch. Harley, Reg, and Heather spent almost the whole afternoon flying. After flying they went to Harley's room to relax and wait until someone came to get them when dinner was ready. Both Harley and Heather were getting anxious as dinner seemed to get closer. Lord Ron, Reg's father, came to get them for dinner. Harley told Reg to go ahead of him and Heather.

"Harley, I'm really worried now." Heather said.

Harley wrapped his arms around her.

"So am I. We'll just face it together, like old times." he said.

They shared a small kiss and began to walk to the Dining Hall for dinner. They got inside and everyone was there; Harley's parents and sister, Reg's parents and brother, and Heather's father and five brothers. Both Harley and Heather took the remaining two seats and dinner was served. When dinner was over, they still sat there and talked. During dinner, Heather had slipped her engagement ring on.

"Harley, will you tell us whom you asked to marry?" Queen Hermione asked.

"Yes, Mother, I will." Harley said and stood up.

"For the past months, I thought about who I was going to marry. When I was told I had to be engaged by my 18th birthday, I was shocked. The thing was that I had a crush on a girl during this time. I didn't know if I loved her or not. Later on I asked for a friend's help to see if I was in love. That person asked me a bunch of questions and said that from their point of view I was in love. After that I told myself that I was in love with this girl. Last night I told that girl my feelings for her and asked her to marry me. She said that felt the same way and agreed to marry me."

"Who is this girl?" King Harry asked.

Harley looked at his father and smiled.

"The girl who will become queen of Gryffindor and Mrs. Harley Potter is Heather Gillen."

The whole room was filled with gasps. Everyone looked at Heather.

"Is it true?" Reg asked.

Heather nodded and showed everyone the ring on her left hand. All the women went to Heather while men went to Harley to congratulate them.

"It's a very beautiful ring." Lady Luna, Reg's mother, said.

"Yes, it is." Reg said.

"I'm glad you're gonna be my sister-in-law. You and Reg are the only girls I allow near my brother." Princess Hannah said.

"Well, now I can help you with that. I'm also glad you're gonna be my sister-in-law too." Heather said and gave Hannah a hug.

"For some reason I knew that you would probably marry Harley." Queen Hermione said.

"Well, I am."

"Do you love him with your whole heart?"

Heather looked over where Harley was bring praised. Harley looked over where she was and smiled. She smiled back and turned her attention back to them.

"Yeah, I really do." she said dreamily.

Then the women went to congratulate Harley and the men came over to congratulate Heather.

"Wow, my little sister is getting married to the prince of Gryffindor." Robert, Heather's older brother by two years, said.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing." Frank, Heather's older brother by four years, said.

"We'll be related to royalty! That is so awesome!" Austin said.

"Yeah, I'm proud of you, sis." Zackary said.

"Same goes for me too." Thomas said.

Timothy Gillen looked into his daughter's eyes. He finally saw that she was growing up and was going to get married to the prince of Gryffindor. To him she would always be his little girl. He realized that she was a young woman now and not a little girl anymore. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"I cannot believe that my little girl is going to get married. To the prince of Gryffindor, nonetheless." he said.

"Father, you have to realize that I'm not a little girl anymore." Heather said.

"I know. You're a fine, young woman. To me you'll always be my little girl. If your mother was here, she would be so proud of you. I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy."

Timothy smiled at his daughter and pulled her into a hug.

"That's a name I haven't heard I a long time." he said.

"So, you really love my son, huh?" King Harry asked.

"Yes, I do, Your Majesty." Heather said.

"You'll have to probably start calling me Dad, too."

"I'll think about it."

Harley and the other women came over to where Heather and the men were. Harley came up behind Heather and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So, we're still on for tomorrow night, right?" Harley asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to miss my first date with my fiancée, now would I?" Heather replied.

"All right. Wear something nice, please."

"This _is_ nice, Harley."

"I knew that."

"You just wanted to see me in something other than pants."

"I was worth a try. Can't blame me, can ya?"

"Okay. Wanna fly around for a bit?"

"C'mon, let's leave these people and go fly."

Harley picked Heather up and ran out the Dining Hall door. Harley set Heather down once they were in front of the broom shed. Harley got out both his and Heather's Firebolt 1700. He handed Heather's to her and got his own. They mounted their brooms and rose up in the air.

"Race ya to the other end of the castle and back!" Heather shouted and took off.

"Hey!" Harley shouted and took off after her.

Heather won and they decided that was enough flying for one day. They put their brooms back in the shed and walked back toward the castle.

"Race ya to the castle!" Harley said and took off running.

"No fair!" Heather shouted and ran after him.

Before he reached the stairs, Harley was tackled by Heather. They both fell down onto the grass. Heather was top of his body, both breathing heavily.

"You're strong." he said between breaths.

"When you've been in training for almost eleven years, you do build some muscle." Heather said.

Heather then got off him and ran to the castle doors, making her the winner. They went inside the castle and went upstairs to get ready for bed. They shared one last kiss good night and went into their separate bedrooms. They got ready for bed and fell asleep with dreams of each other.

Chapter Nine: The First Date

Heather woke up the next morning and realized that tonight would be her first date with Harley. She smiled and made her way down to breakfast. She walked into the Dining Hall and saw her fiancée's parents already there.

"Good morning, Your Majesties." Heather said.

Both the king and queen turned to see their future daughter-in-law standing by the doors.

"Good morning, Heather. Did you sleep well?" King Harry said.

"I slept fine. Have any of you seen Harley this morning?"

"No, but he's probably still in bed. You could go wake him." Queen Hermione suggested.

"Yeah. I could tell him I won't marry him if he doesn't wake up."

"That's a little harsh but it would be fun to see what he says." King Harry said.

"All right, I'll go get him."

Heather left the Dining Hall and went to Harley's bedroom. She opened his door and saw him sleeping in his bed. She smiled and thought that he looked cute when he slept. She walked over to his bed and sat on the edge of it. She shook his side.

"Harley, wake up." she whispered into his ear.

"Mmmmm….too tired." he groaned.

"Fine then, I won't marry you."

Harley then bolted right up.

"No, please marry me."

"I was just kidding. I'll still marry you. Come downstairs." she kissed his cheek and left him to get dressed.

Heather went back downstairs to the Dining Hall.

"So, what did you do?" King Harry asked.

"I told him I wouldn't marry him and he bolted up right." Heather explained.

Harley then came into the Dining Hall.

"Morning, Mother, Father, and Heather." he said and kissed Heather on the cheek.

"Morning, son." Queen Hermione said.

Princess Hannah then came into the Dining Hall.

"Morning, everyone." she said.

"Morning, sis." Harley said.

"Morning, sweetie." King Harry said.

"Morning, Hannah." Heather said.

"Morning, dear." Queen Hermione said.

They all sat down and ate breakfast together. Everyone finished and Heather was about to leave with Harley when Queen Hermione called her.

"Heather, may I speak to you in private?" she asked.

Heather told Harley to go on without her. She turned around and faced Queen Hermione.

"Of course, Queen Hermione." Heather replied.

"Let us take a walk, shall we?"

Both women walked out of the Dining Hall and went to the courtyard.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about, Your Highness?" Heather asked.

"Well, can't a woman talk to another woman?" Queen Hermione asked.

"Sure, I guess so."

"So, tonight is Harley and yours first date, am I right?"

"You're right, as usual."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little bit, yeah."

"You kind of sound like you're nervous."

"I am. Harley's a nice young man but its odd how I'm going on a date with him and we are betrothed instead of being boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Well, it is normal being nervous before the first date."

"I know. You have to remember I did date two other men before Harley."

"I dated other men before Harry."

"You did? I never knew that."

"I dated two other men before I dated Harry."

"I see. Can I ask you a question, Mom?"

That surprised both Hermione and Heather.

"I-I m-mean Queen Hermione." Heather stuttered.

Hermione just smiled and placed a hand on Heather's shoulder.

"You can call me Mom, Heather. I've always thought of you as a second daughter."

"All right, Mom."

"So, what is it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh, yeah. Do you think I would make a great queen?"

"Yes, I truly do."

"But what have I ever done? I grew up with my father and five brothers and have many guy friends. I've been told that I act like a guy by many of them. I grew up with Harley and I'm surprised he never told me that."

"Heather, you've done many good things. I bet it was hard growing up with six boys and being the only girl. Harley did tell me about other guys saying that you acted like one."

"I never knew why he ever didn't call me that."

" Maybe because he saw what other guys didn't see. He saw the woman behind the mask."

"You're right, Mom."

"Well, we should get back to our men. They're probably worrying about us."

Heather laughed.

"Yeah, they probably are."

Both women headed back to the castle. They saw both Harry and Harley waiting for them by the doors.

"So, what did you two ladies talk about?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, dear. Just a little chat between women is all." Hermione replied.

"Okay. I believe you."

"Heather, you wanna go and get Reg?" Harley asked.

"Yeah." Heather said.

Both Harley and Heather walked back into the castle and went out the front doors. They walked a little ways before they were at Reg's house.


End file.
